This invention relates to the use of 4-benzoyl-2,6-di(t-butyl)phenols as anti-inflammatory agents.
Compounds such as 4-benzoyl-2,6-di(t-butyl)phenol (German Offenlegungschrift No. 1,811,322) and 4-(2-hydroxybenzoyl)-2,6-di(t-butyl)phenol (French Pat. No. 1,326,292) are known to the art (see, for example, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 79:5019, 1957). No physiological use of such compounds has been reported, however.